User talk:Jbrangwynne53
The performers for the Monotones' comeback appearance I guess you might be right about Kevin and David not actually being them... I listened more carefully to Chrissy (or should I say "Richie"'s) voice, and it sounds more like Marty Robinson to me, but I would need to see that scene after the concert (which Tony detailed to me). And again, as I have said before, I think it may be possible Roscoe Orman was doing Big Jeffy. Who do you think voices who? Wattamack4 01:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex Vandals Hey, Jon, I know it's tempting to talk to the vandals, but a lot of them take a perverse pleasure in seeing if they can make us upset, and that makes them come back over and over. Danny always says the best thing to do is revert, block, and ignore. If they don't get attention from the messes they make, eventually, they'll just go away. I know it's hard to tell if it's different people or the same person attacking certain pages, but the best thing to do is to ignore everybody once they get blocked. -- Ken (talk) 05:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. That'll be the only time I'll leave a comment on a vandal's talk page. *Scouts Honor* ::That vandal still might come back, either way, though, like he (assuming it's a he) has countless times before. ---- Jon (talk) 18:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::One more thing just for the record: It's always good to just keep the edit summary as "Undo revision by, Reverted edits by", or just leave it nothing at all. Considering how when you edit a page, it automatitcally goes on your watch list, and that anonymous user can read the messages when an email comes by, he can see how mad you are in that message, which makes it more tempting for the user to come back and vandalise some more. And P.S.: You don't mind if I upload your drawing of Little Jerry and his boys (and the up-coming image of How Now Brown), do you? I will give you credit. ;) Wattamack4 23:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::You do know they can turn off the "Watch This Page" option? - Oscarfan 23:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well yes, I know. But if the user decides not to; that's basicly what I mean. Wattamack4 23:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::And also, to add with my last message, they can always browse through the history, which includes the messages. Wattamack4 23:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex I think leaving edit summaries on reverts is a good thing, explaining the fact behind the revert. That helps to educate all the other contributors about why you're reverting the change. If you revert a bad edit, and you explain why it's a bad edit in the edit summary, then I know to watch out for that in the future, and I can revert that same kind of change when you're not around. But that's best when you're just stating the fact -- "this doesn't have a source" or "that song actually first appeared in this show" or whatever. It's not good to add emotional notes like "this is so frustrating" or "reverting again!!!!!" That's what Ken was talking about -- we don't want to show the vandals that they're frustrating us. We just note that what they did wasn't true, or helpful, and then we block them, and then we move on. It's awesome that you guys are all working really hard to patrol the pages and make sure that bad info doesn't get added. The Sesame pages are really tough to keep track of, because there are so many episodes and little details. I'm really happy that we have such a strong group of Sesame experts here, who can add true stuff and clean up when other people add untrue stuff. :) You guys are great! -- Danny (talk) 00:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOSH!!!!! :D I saw your drawing of Little Jerry and his band on your Deviantart... IT WAS AWSOME!!! :D THANKS SO MUCH!!! Wattamack4 02:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Thanks! I knew you'd love it! Remember, if you're in a group and you need an album cover, just give me a call ;) -- Jon (talk) 04:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, you're welcome. But don't forget - I also requested a drawing of just an image of How Now Brown, but you can get to that whenever you get a chance. Also, I saw your edit on the "Me" page. Are you sure all of the releases of that version contain "the backing music as the TV version"? Wattamack4 21:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::That's right! I forgot all about that! I'll most likely get to drawing "How Now" this weekend. I'll definitely be doing it sooner than later, so keep and eye out for that ;) :::BTW, I'm postitive on the Me edit. I've listened to all said albums (including a 30-second sample of the Celebration from Grover CD) and they're indeed all the same version.-- Jon (talk) 22:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see. I just didn't know if it was that one album that did that. But I see what you mean. Wattamack4 22:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex Spanish Jazz Hey, Jon! Have you ever seen Spanish versions of the Jazz Numbers cartoons? -- Ken (talk) 06:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think I have. Atleast, not that I can recall. Why? - Jon (talk) 17:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there's been a long-standing rumor that Charo did the vocals for the Spanish versions, but I haven't seen them since the late 1970's, so I thought you might have run across them in your viewing of old Sesame stuff. I hope we can find some someday! ::Hey, I keep forgetting to tell you that I love your artwork! It reminds me of Al Hirschfeld, but it's even better because it's in color! -- Ken (talk) 02:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you! =) :::I've occasionally thought some of my art looked Hirschfeld-isch. It's weird, since he isn't a direct influence on my work. Don't get me wrong, though. I LOVE his work. But I'll admit, I'm not a caricaturist more than I'm a cartoonist. -- Jon (talk) 04:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::We'll have to talk off-wiki about your creative process. I love your self-portrait/signature picture, too! I play the piano, and I think I'm pretty good, but I'm in awe of anybody who can draw! -- Ken (talk) 04:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Absolutely! I'd be happy to chat. -- Jon (talk) 04:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I just saw your Ernie and Bert picture! I have to have that on my page! -- Ken (talk) 04:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You mean my version of Henson's original designs? You are able download it, y'know. Plus, you have my full permission to ;) -- Jon (talk) 05:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I'll take a look at it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Archive * Muppet Wiki Talk Archives